Revenge of the Diary
by Bluepuppy-Books
Summary: It's the 1st day for Harry and the gang being 4th years they go walking around the halls and discover Tom Riddles diary again. As they find the diary they don't realize the troubles ahead, the friends they will meet and the dangers and enemies ahead. Travel with Harry and the gang throughout the year and live the adventures they live in this wonderful year at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night at Hogwarts castle, school of witchcraft and wizardry, the windows were rumbling, the whole ground was rumbling due to the disastrous storm happening outside. The sky was dark and eerie, the rain was pelting at the ground, and thunder filled the sky as if it were a flashlight illuminating the sky as if it were a dark cave. While this horrible storm was going on outside Harry Potter was snoozing away in his 4 poster bed. His owl Hedwig was asleep in the Owlery as well, and all of his friends were also fast asleep with the rumbling of turkey in their stomachs from the wonderful, magnificent welcoming ceremony, all greatly prepared from the Hogwarts house elves. Every year Hogwarts school has a welcoming ceremony where the incoming witches and wizards put on the sorting hat and get to be sorted between the four houses Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and also Gryffindor. Three years ago it was Harry, Ron, and Hermione putting on that exact sorting went through a lot of exciting adventures through the years. Will there be one this year? What is in store for Harry and his friends this year?


	2. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 1

"Morning everyone" said Ron Weasley as he was crawling out of his four poster bed. "Morning Ron, how'd you sleep on your first night at Hogwarts as a fourth year," said Harry. "Actually pretty to good surprisingly." The boys in their dorm were all getting ready for breakfast in the Great Hall. When the boys were finally all done getting ready they started for the Great Hall. As Ron and Harry were walking towards the Great Hall, they saw a girl with curly brown hair not far ahead of them. As soon as they saw the girl they ran ahead to catch up with her.

Finally they reached the Great Hall at last. "Students, sit down I have a few announcements to Say before we dig into this wonderful meal prepared by our wonderful house-elves" Professor Dumbledore said while motioning for everyone to sit down. "We are here to enjoy and fellowship with our fellow witches and wizards. I would like to start off the second feast of this year with a toast to begin this year with a wonderful start. Also a few announcements we will be taking a trip to hogsmeade in exactly a week from now, also there were a lot of talk going around about Professor Lupin retiring well he was thinking about it but decided not to and wanted to stay for the new fourth years. Those are all the announcements I had to talk about so please enjoy the meal and dig in!" "Thank you Dumbledore for that wonderful talk y'er got there and also I will be the new care of magical creature's teacher this year like last year" said Hagrid. Now you guys can get back to eating

"How was your time at the Dursley's household over break Harry?" "Pretty bad Hermione they wouldn't let me do anything and that made me feed Dudley while rubbing his feet and EW he had a wart on his toe the size of Gilderoy Lockhart and a pimple the size of Viktor Krum. How was your break from school Hermione?" Pretty good I got my schoolbooks early and read them all over break so now I know everything we will learn this school year. Isn't that amazing, now I will be ahead of the rest of the students in my classes. Well, enough of my story how about you Ron how was your break?" "My break was okay, but my dad got demoted at his job in the ministry of magic, so that means we won't get as much money and we weren't getting enough money in the first place so we are poorer than before" said Ron trying to fight back his tears. "Aww I feel so bad for you Ron if you want I can give you some galleons from my Gringotts vault if you want" said Harry feeling very sorry for his friend. "Hey you guys I know this is off topic but can you guys stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas break? I am asking this because ever since my father got demoted he said he can't pay for my food or presents over the break." Asked Ron to both of his friends "Sure" said Harry and Hermione at the same time staring at each other in shock and just quickly managed to snigger at the statement.

"Alright students you guys can now go to your first class of the year. Fourth years you guys can go to your first class which is divination with Professor Trelawny." Said Professor Dumbledore while motioning for the fourth years to leave the Great Hall. "Alright see you in Divination" said Ron while scurrying off. So Harry and Hermione set off for Divination.


End file.
